Whose Prince?
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: Whilst in the library late at night Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy happen to come across Madam Pince and Severus Snape talking, secrets come to light. A one shot Please read it's more interesting then the summary :


A little one shot, I was looking up Irma Pince on an Harry Potter website and somewhere on there mentioned someone had asked JKR if Irma Pince was in fact Eileen Prince, Severus's Mother but JKR did not comment so it is up to us to make our own minds up :)

* * *

Irma Pince  
I am Prince

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

Hogwarts Library had always been a sanctuary of sorts for Hermione, with a dusty well-read book in hand sitting on the comfiest chairs in the back of the Library was enough to make her content for a few hours. And on this cold September evening is where our story is set to stay.

Walking under the stone arch doorway Hermione walked swiftly over to the reception desk, with only an hour or so left until the Library officially closed at 8 she wanted …. No needed to get as much information out of the little Potion's books the Library had to offer, which Hermione found rather strange. All of the other mandatory subjects had a row or two giving the ins and outs of the subject.

For Transfigurations, Books could be found on the nature of transforming an object depending on the full moon or where a person is to stand or what to feel. Books upon holding ones wand correctly whilst pronouncing the spell in a different language, all very questionable techniques as Hermione found the best way to conduct a spell is to get straight to the point and not to dibble dabble on the fullness of the moon … that is of course unless you wish to transfigure a very angry werewolf.

Books on Herbology did not go into as such details but more of lists and photographs. After all how can someone try to find a rare plant when no photo is shown? Hermione's favourite Herbology book was definitely hands down: _Flesh-eating trees of the world_, maybe it was the fact muggles never realise trees can eat a human being, unless you have watched the little shop of horrors with '_Feed me Seymour',_ the plant named Audrey II after a crush the store assistant had. The Snargaluff Tree is the prime example, A rather vicious plant which looks like a gnarled stump unless of course it is disturbed, at which its spiky braches attack. Inside the Snargaluff a number of smaller pods which, when stabbed, emit wriggling tubers for protection to itself.

* * *

"Ah Miss Granger, you do realise I am calling close in precisely an hour" The Liberian pointed up to the black circular clock on the wall behind her.  
"It's Professor Granger now Madam Pince, and yes I have come quickly to check a book or two out for my course" Hermione took the older witches scowl and a wave of her a hand a dismissal and happily scattered towards the potions section.

Tens of thousands of books were stored on thousands of shelves looming over any student that wished to walk down the middle of any two book cases, some found this rather intermediating but Hermione loved the darkness and the homely figure it pried upon atmosphere.

Reaching the potions sections Hermione saw a familiar blonde sat in her favourite brown leather, high back chair and smiled tightly in greeting.  
"Granger" The blonde nodded and returned back to the book in hand with nothing else to say between the two Hermione searched out_ 'Rare Potions ingredients around the globe both muggle and magical'_ and _'Potion timing … is your's correct?'_

"What are you reading?" A dark shadow cast around Hermione's small petite frame as she turned her body to show the older wizard who apparently had no sense of personal space.  
"I start my apprenticeship with Professor Snape tomorrow ad just thought I would check a few books out beforehand" Malfoy raised an eyebrow up in questioning and slipped the book back in it's rightful place which happened to be right by Hermione's ear.

"I'm afraid I do not Granger no" Malfoy whispered slightly and put his hand down by his side, Hermione could of kicked herself for letting Malfoy get this close to her, sure he had given Dumbledore some information for the order that even today, a year after the battle of Hogwarts nobody but Malfoy and Dumbledore knew and sure he might have changed sides and saved her life a few times but that didn't mean she was obliged to like him did it?

But Hermione couldn't help get the memory erased from her brain, infact she had thought about it more and more over the last few weeks or so.

* * *

** Flashback**  
"I knew I would get the pleasure of killing you my filthy little mudblood" The crazed older witch cackled at her, Hermione held her wand tightly in hand awaiting to block anything that was thrown her way, She calculated three different death eaters were around her but thankfully were duelling with others.

On her right Malfoy was duelling with his Father and to Hermione's amusement Malfoy was winning, to the left Ginny had just bat bogey hexed Dolohav, sending him straight into a wall rendering him unconscious. A little behind Bellatrix Luna Lovegood managed to send a good hex to unstable Alecto Carrow and body bind her before skipping off in a different direction.

Whilst duelling with Bellatrix Hermione noted that it is rather like fencing, a muggle sport using swords to attack the opponent to win, not much of the sword work but more of the leg work of fencing and duelling where very similar, bouncing or dancing back and forth to stop your opponent from getting a hit.

Hermione moved her head to the side a fraction as a stinging hex flew her way, one after another Bellatrix very angrily sent them forward in hopes to danger the Gryffindor princess.  
"Septicaemia" A lethargic and raspy voice screamed from her side.  
Hermione blinked her eyes a few times to make sure what she was seeing was real, had he really attacked his Aunty, a pure blood, his own flesh and blood.

"Close your mouth Granger we have a war to win" Malfoy smirked slightly and allowed me to scatter off unharmed.  
"Oh … and Granger, that is called a Wizarding life debt … you owe me and I usually collect up on my debts" Malfoy winked rather … playfully in Hermione's direction before sending a hex to a Death eater attacking a Hufflepuff student.

**End Flashback **

* * *

"Look Malfoy about that …" Hermione was unable to finish the last of her sentence when Malfoy placed a pale long finger to her mouth silently telling her someone was nearby.

"Are we alone?" A Male questioned as the sound of a wooden chair could be heard across the stone flooring.  
"Of course, I kicked the last few students out not five minutes ago Professor, what do you take me for?" Malfoy reached for Hermione's wrist and slowly guided her to the end of the aisle to nosy on the two adults.

"Yes sorry, hard day trying to prepare for the new year tomorrow and I have to teach first years first thing in the morning, a stiff fire whiskey should do it for me … never mind I have Granger watching over my shoulder at any moment she shall have, no I will not have that she can sit at the back and observe for a few lessons whilst I finish up the potions for St Mango's Trauma ward"

Madam Pince pushed herself away from the oak reception desk on her computer chair and clicked down the white kettle switch.  
"How often do they meet?" Malfoy whispered quietly in Hermione's ear and she shrugged her reply, this was definitely a first for her … of her knowledge of course.  
"Coffee Severus?" Madam Pince turned her head enough to see the Potion's Professors nod and collected two cups from the cup stand.

"I'm sure Miss Granger will not be too hard for you to handle, She is a hard worker and extremely enthusiastic and who knows the children may adore her"  
"Why would I want the children to adore her? I want them to have a feared Professor to fill my boots upon my absence" Madam Pince placed the steaming cups on top of her desk and pushed a black one towards Severus.

"Oh please, you chose Hermione yourself … don't lie with me Mr I know the real reason you chose Hermione, She is bright, almost as bright as you. If you wanted someone to be feared you would have chosen a student from your own house Severus, don't forget I did see the list of applicants that applied for your position so I know how many Slytherin's there were on that list"

"Have you not seen Hermione's temper when she gets going? I almost feel an ounce of pity for Potter and that Weasley lad she grew up with" Irma smirked and brought the cup to her lips.  
"Plus … and if you repeat this to anyone I might have to deny it but Miss Granger is by far the most competent to fill my size 9 Dragon hide boots"

"Speaking of boots, shall you require some more Dragon hide when I take my trip to Greece this year? I do remember how you so much liked your last pair"  
"Mmmm Such a shame a first year '_accidentally_' spilt a corrosion chemical on the beauty's"  
Severus placed his cup on the desk and stood to leave.  
"I would like that very much but I must return back to my chambers Mother, shall I see you before you take your leave?" Irma nodded and allowed Severus to kiss her cheek.

Hermione stared wide eyed at Malfoy as he stared equally surprised back at her.  
"We have to get moving she shall be closing up soon" Hermione followed Draco like a stealthy ninja to the exit.  
"How long have you two being in my library?" A high pitch whisper asked behind the pair ... ok so maybe not stealthy ninjas  
"I apologise Madam Pince but you see myself and my Girlfriend here ... were a little preoccupied in the books … again very sorry" Draco grasped Hermione's wrist slightly and took her from the library leaving a very doubtful Irma behind.


End file.
